De mi para ti, con amor
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [FrUK] Nos conocíamos mejor que nadie, desde tiempos inmemorables, y aún con todo el odio que rodeaba nuestra relación, con todas las idas y las vueltas, jamás pude decirle la verdad... "Te amo, Arthur", ¿Por qué demonios eres tan complicado? / Dedicado a Uniqornio por el Reto Navideño!


» Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

» Dedicado a: BarsaBarshova, ex Uniqornio. En serio espero que te guste, me ha costado un triunfo y he tenido varios problemas para terminarlo.

» Agradecimientos: Innanah.

» Advertencias: Vocabulario. Lenguaje Sexual. POV' Francia. Francia se dirige siempre al lector, a veces habla para sí mismo olvidándose de que habla para los demás.

* * *

.

**De mí para ti, con Amor**

.

* * *

Desde mis inicios en este mundo, he sido del tipo de persona que ama el romance en todas sus formas, he sido celestino, ayudado como un benevolente Cupido a unir a quienes amaban, y como no, con tristeza he de decir también que no todo es felicidad, y he consolado más de una vez aquellos corazones destrozados por amar sin ser amados. Y es tal mi amor a amar, que he llegado al punto de ser yo, actual Quinta República Francesa, el amor puro personificado. Y como tal, pertenezco a todos y todos pertenecen a mí, salvo por una persona. Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, mi más próximo antagonista.

¡Oh, mi querido lector; que lees esta nota desesperada, llena de osadía y desesperanza! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuánto tiempo aguardé a la luz de la luna, de las velas y los faroles la llegada de ése inglés frívolo y sin alma?!

Sufrí, sufro y sufriré por éste sentimiento sin nombre, profesado hacía aquel que sólo me ha entregado su cuerpo, y al que en cambio, me entregué por completo en las veladas eternas del verano más insoportable que haya sufrido ésta desdichada Galia, pero él aun sabiéndolo, jamás hubo dado atisbo de extender en su mano una réplica de su marchito corazón de rosa.

A mi mente turbada llegan fragmentos que creí olvidados en la penumbra de mi vasta memoria que se remonta hacia más lejos de lo que podrías sospechar. ¡Oh, que la tortura ha sido larga y desesperante!

Recuerdo una de esas memorables trasnoches, donde el aroma del sexo aún persistía en el aire, por allá, en el 1800 y algo. En mi campo visual únicamente se extendía la imagen de un _Angleterre_ dormido, osando darme malagradecidamente la espalda a mí, su momentáneo amante; el que le hizo retorcerse de placer entre las sábanas blancas de nuestro resguardo temporal. La prenda que nos cubría consistía en una de una de esas mantas qué irónicamente estaba hecha jirones pero, la muy maldita, ahora sólo me permitía una visualización limitada, incomparable a la que tuve minutos antes.

Quise acariciar su piel, que se contraía al son de su respiración, cada recoveco marcado por sus delgados músculos y por las cicatrices abundantes, algunas realizadas por mi propia mano. Recordé en esos momentos, que el pirata a mi lado era mi enemigo, el que mató a incontables de mis hijos, y a mi amada Jeanne. El que me odia y no tiene repudio en mostrarlo.

Recordé que él me utiliza de la misma forma en que yo lo utilizo a él, para satisfacer nuestras egoístas fantasías rebosantes de sadismo, que en el fondo sólo servían para hacernos más daño del que ya llevábamos sobre nuestros hombros, que debían mantenerse erguidos hasta el día en que Dios decida que volvamos a su templo. La verdad era que ambos corazones yacían hundidos en un pozo oscuro, colapsado por muchas emociones negativas e impropias. Ninguno sabía lo que era el amor.

Su cuello era hermoso, suave cual terciopelo, y pálido como la nieve que caía en Europa, al otro lado del meridiano de Greenwich.

Tuve el insano impulso de cerrar mis dedos alrededor de ésa zona frágil, que conectaba el cerebro con el resto del cuerpo, deseando destruirlo, asesinarlo como él ha hecho con lo que he querido. Ejercí presión, de seguro mi faz, pegajosa y sin barba, mostraba un gesto inexpresivo, no lo sé, sintiendo la musculatura hundirse entre mis dígitos.

Lo estaba ahorcando.

La respiración se volvió errática pasado un rato. Se estaba asfixiando. Una sonrisa sombría se tatuó en mis labios resecos.

_No podía_.

_Soy débil_.

Lo solté, y lo abracé con fuerza. Él se removió, pero no se escandalizó.

"_Duerme, mon cher, duerme en paz hasta el momento en que abras tus ojos y te des cuenta que estás vivo_", susurré, cálido, en su oído.

Los años pasan como el viento que sopla en un prado lejano, haciendo bailar la grava verde que se seca y renace con el tiempo.

Las cosas cambian, se dan vuelta. Se deshace y vuelve a hacerse. Un ciclo infinito de odio y amor. Hijos que se van de casa, proclamando ser independientes; sin fijarse en cuánto daño hacen a los que le criaron. Amoríos efímeros como las explosiones de las sucesivas guerras que están marcadas en nuestras pieles ya resecas de tantas cicatrices.

Me doy cuenta que la cronología avanza sin que yo pueda aclarar nada, es por eso que…

— ¿Qué quieres, _France_? —La voz fastidiada del representante de Reino Unido penetra en mis oídos con la misma fuerza que una tempestad. Siempre molesto. Siempre encerrado en sí mismo. Siempre… tan hermoso.

—…

No hablo. ¿Quizá tengo miedo?

¿Yo?

—Sí me llamaste sólo para molestarme, déjame decirte que estoy muy ocupado–…

—_Je t'aime_ —Le suelto sin escrúpulos. Sus ojos se amplían en confusión. Mi voluntad aumenta junto a la perplejidad suya.

— ¿Eh? —Tartamudea en desconcierto, frunciendo tanto labios como cejas, aquellas tan desagradablemente feas pero bellas, porque le pertenecían.

¿Cuánto lo quería cómo para defender hasta sus defectos?

—Te dije que… —Me voy acercando a un ritmo lento, tortuoso para mí y para él. En mi caso porque busco la seriedad, mantener una fachada de algo que realmente no estoy acostumbrado a ser. En su caso, por la desesperación del desconcierto. — Te amo, Arthur.

—…

Guarda silencio. Lo sé. Tanto odio no puede ser recompensado con el amor que estoy buscando… él es el único que puede demostrarme que existe ese sentimiento tan puro y que afirmo ser, sin embargo desconozco.

— ¿Arthur? —Llamó en un hilo de voz. Él estalla, tan típico.

— ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo, maldito bastardo toma vino! —Exclama, mostrando su puño que podría impactarse en mi cara, mas no pienso retractarme; no retrocederé ahora. No daré pie atrás después de tanto tiempo — ¡Estoy hasta la cabeza de trabajo, y tu hablándome de tus cursis idioteces que sólo sirven para que me enoje! ¡ARGH! ¡Ya me enojé! ¡Imbécil! —Sigue vociferando cuán insoportable se le hace mi existencia, quisiera reírme.

"_Okey… ya me esperaba esto… que mal me siento…_", suspiro, dejando caer los hombros. ¿Por qué eres tan complicado, _Angleterre_?

¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que juntos podríamos llenar nuestras vacías existencias?

¿Por qué no aceptas mi amor, el que te doy pese a todo el mal que me has dado a cambio?

Sé que también te he dañado, y que no merezco tu amor. Pero tú tampoco mereces que te ame y a pesar de ellos ¿Qué hay? Te amo.

—Sí quieres decirme estas cosas al menos ten la decencia de invitarme a tu casa, idiota.

Dejo de cavilar para prestar atención a sus oraciones tan desconcertantes, ¿Qué dijo?

—… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?

—… Mi casa. A las ocho. Sé puntual. Trae tu apestoso vino. Adiós.

Se da la vuelta, marchándose con la espalda recta y con la galanura que dan los años de experiencia. Estoy desconcertado…

En todos los años que llevo pisándole los talones, jamás supe definir lo que siento por Arthur, creía que no era amor; que era algo menos martirizante y más apasionado, no obstante, hoy creo que he fallado.

Amo a Inglaterra, quizá él me ame a mí, ya que me observa como quien mira a quien se quiere, a quien se desea, esa misma mirada de tantos enamorados que he visto en tantos siglos o eso quiero creer. Quizá nos amemos con la pasión de Romeo y Julieta. Quizá nuestro amor también termine en tragedia. Mas nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta, porque somos demasiado orgullosos como para decirnos abiertamente la verdad que se aloja en los labios.

"Te amo"

¿Tú qué crees, lector? ¿Él me ama? ¿Podrá ser ésta la noche en la que se concrete mi deseo?

Quiero creer que sí, que mis esperanzas están fundamentadas en algo cierto y sólido. Quiero creer que sí.

"Te amo".

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

A los que lo hayan leído, sepan entender que hace siglos estoy lejos de Hetalia xD y esta es una pareja que personalmente me gusta, pero me cuesta un mundo. Disculpen las molestias y disfrútenlo. Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
